Big Boom
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Detonate |композитор = csx24gaming |id саундтрека = 730956 |аудио = Файл:730956.ogg}} Big Boom — эпический безумный 2.1 демон, построенный и проверенный игроком Pennutoh. История О Big Boom стало известно ещё 18 февраля 2018, когда Pennutoh выложил на свой канал раннее превьюПервое превью уровня. Готова была лишь малая часть, но уже по ней можно было сказать, что строитель решил попробовать себя в новом стиле. Второе превьюВторое превью вышло лишь через два месяца, 15 апреля. Было видно, что прогресс в строительстве достаточно маленький, готова лишь часть дропа. В описании к ролику с ним Pennutoh объяснил, что это короткое превью было сделано для того, чтобы люди не думали, что он забросил строительство. Долгое время о Big Boom не поступало новостей, однако 29 августа Pennutoh всё-таки выпустил финальное превьюФинальное превью, где показал другую часть дропа. Он заявил, что уровень уже наполовину готов, и он собирается проводить прямые трансляции на YouTube по его строительству. Наконец, 21 октября 2018 Pennutoh проверилВидео с проверкой уровня Big Boom и выложил его в сеть. В целом, на его постройку ушло около 8 месяцев. Просматривая прохождение, мы можем заметить незначительные изменения в геймплее по сравнению с ранними превью. Описание Big Boom — новый проект Pennutoh'а, славящийся идеальной синхронизацией с саундтреком, одной из лучших среди всех уровней. При этом строитель не поскупился и на качество геймплея, в него приятно играть. Однако он совершенно не похож на другие работы Pennutoh'а. Основными трудностями при прохождении по-прежнему являются различные тайминги. Но в то же время дуалы практически отсутствуют. Интересно и то, что строитель применил достаточно много триггеров, в том числе и Move, а также сделал немало чередований форм персонажа. Что касается дизайна, то он также не напоминает нам о других работах строителя. Здесь Pennutoh использовал преимущественно яркие оттенки цветов. Также он уделил большое внимание заполнению блоков, добавив туда много различных объектов. Фон, в свою очередь, не обладает таким обилием декораций. Но при таком дизайне блоков и огромном количестве триггеров Pulse на него никто не обратит внимания. Игрокам со слабыми устройствами рекомендуется активировать режим низкой детализации, ведь в этот раз количество объектов ушло за 100 тысяч. Сейчас Big Boom хоть и не обладает высокой популярностью, но находится в Зале славы и полюбился многим игрокам. Кто-то даже считает его одним из лучших уровней в игре, если не лучшим. Геймплей Начинается прохождение Big Boom с медленного и достаточно продолжительного этапа куба. От вас требуется просто нажимать по нужным сферам, это вряд ли может вызвать затруднения. Но в самом начале Pennutoh оставил надпись "thing that makes you jump, hold to activate . Он имеет в виду красные кнопки, при нажатии на которые вас подбрасывает вверх. Данный сегмент уровня знакомит нас с новым стилем строителя, который выражается в качественном заполнении блоков и других деталей. Темп музыки, как и скорость, усиливается. Ваша задача — лететь через узкий коридор на НЛО, делая приблизительно одинаковые клики. После вы переключаетесь на сегмент с запоминанием, где вы будете играть за робота, чередуясь с кубом. Перед самым дропом вы сталкиваетесь с первым и единственным дуалом на уровне, а именно паука и шара, после чего вам останется сделать несколько кликов на кубе, где вы увидите надпись Good luck! . Дополнительную сложность этой части уровня придаёт множество различных порталов, которые могут запутать игрока. Декорации напоминают начало, но здесь они представлены в более тёмных оттенках. Начинается дроп. Формы персонажа начинают меняться очень часто, что и является сложностью данного сегмента. Здесь вы столкнётесь с самыми различными типами геймплея вплоть до "вертолёта". Сначала больший уклон будет на моменты с таймингами, но позже участится появление узких проходов. Дизайн здесь достаточно разнится. Где-то он также напоминает начало уровня, где-то мы видим сходства с Excessive Compliment, где-то он и вовсе отдалённо напоминает Core. Финальная часть. Вам останется лишь сделать несколько прыжков через шипы на кубе, в один момент на секунду переключившись на волну. Здесь дизайн блоков, пожалуй, проработал лучше всего, а сверху тем временем вас окружают чёрные "волны" из шипов. В конце вы видите надпись "Special thanks to myself for making the level, Golden not verifying this, thank goodness, and Rob for being top and games" . Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 060845. * Pennutoh считает Big Boom своей лучшей работой за всё время. * Из-за названия, которое переводится как "Большой Бум", некоторые игроки начали шутить, какой уровень следующий. Были предложения "Korea", "Nagasaki" и другие. * Часть игроков считают, что Big Boom обладает лучшей синхронизацией с саундтреком среди всех уровней. * Под одним из видео с превью Big Boom Pennutoh писал, что игроки не смогут умереть здесь на 98% или 99%. Это связано с тем, что во многих его уровнях на этих местах как раз-таки можно умереть. * К Big Boom был создан неофициальный сиквел — Big Bang, строительством которого занималась команда Russian Taurine Team. Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Nexus]] Примечания Категория:Демоны Категория:Безумные демоны Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Эпические уровни Категория:Длинные Категория:Featured Категория:Уровни со смешанным раздвоением